


forever & always

by paladinlonce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, medieval brunch buddies, no ones dead because i say so !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinlonce/pseuds/paladinlonce
Summary: Everyone Lives AU(more or less)Arthur hates Merlin's book suggestion and Merlin hates the ending of the BBC's interpretation of him. The century changing doesn't mean they can't be there for each other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	forever & always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original version of this on Tumblr on the 19th November 2019. Just over a year later, I'm rewriting it and posting it to AO3 because I want to try to take more pride in my writing. Say "Thank you Ams and Paige"
> 
> Title is from 'Forever & Always' by Taylor Swift. The meaning of the song isn't significant but I couldn’t pick a title so TSwift all the way!!
> 
> Also, I’d love to have more Merlin mutuals on Twitter so please read this and realise how awesome I am and follow @paladinlonce

Peaceful afternoons were becoming more common as Arthur's second millennium passed and protecting the kingdom became easier with the invention of modern technology. He's sprawled out across his and Merlin's bed, trying to read yet another "historically accurate" Victorian romance novel Merlin had pushed into his hands, telling him how he must read it next and how wonderful it was.

Arthur, however, had spent the better part of the last hour groaning at it and silently cursing his partner. He imagined it would be exciting to someone who hadn't actually lived through Queen Victoria's reign, someone who hadn't experienced first hand the pressure she had endured when she arrived on the throne, too young and the wrong type of monarch. 

But, he had, and Merlin had too and Arthur could not believe Merlin read this and genuinely believed Arthur would enjoy it too. If anything, it was more likely Merlin had hated it too and wanted to aggravate Arthur, not that he would never admit to that.

A loud sob came from the living room, followed by a prolonged call of his name. Arthur groaned again and decided he would rather read about how miserable Queen Victoria allegedly was than listen to Merlin cry about a show's awful finale.

"Arthur!" Merlin called again and Arthur put the book down and dragged himself into the living room, muttering under his breath about missing the 'good old days of servantry.'

There, curled up at the end of the sofa and huddled under several blankets and cushions was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth; the last dragon lord alive; the destined server and protector of the Once and Future King and his partner, Merlin. He also happened to be crying - a considerable amount to be fair.

The credits of the show Merlin had been watching were rolling, and if Arthur was being honest a few of the names that flew past looked familiar. He sat down next to the lump of blankets which promptly flopped from the sofa arm to Arthur’s shoulder.

“Arthur,” Merlin stated mournfully. “You died.” An accusatory finger emerged from the covers, jabbing at the screen. Arthur sighed and wrapped his arm around Merlin, pulling him closer to his side and Merlin let his head drop onto Arthur’s shoulder.

“Y'know, it was surprisingly accurate for a BBC children’s show,” Merlin sniffed. Arthur offered him the tissue box from the table behind them. “About a third of the adventures actually happened to some extent.” 

He turned suddenly and bunched the front of Arthur’s shirt. The person in the shirt rolled his eyes. “The last two episodes were the _worst. _They had me kill Morgana, me! Could you imagine it being me of all people to do that? I am the last person anyone should pick for that!”__

Arthur considered this for a moment. “It would make seeing her for Sunday brunch a bit awkward then.” Merlin glared at him and Arthur tapped him on the head before putting the tissue box back. “It’s just a show, idiot.” 

“That’s not the point you know-it-all!" Merlin whined, pulling his hands back and firmly crossing them across his chest and turning back to shove himself back under Arthur's arm. "And just to make it worse they killed you off right at the end.” The dramatised sadness on Merlin’s face faded and he frowned. Arthur tightened his hold. 

”He stabbed you with this magic sword and I failed to save you. You died in my arms of all places. The Golden Age of Albion never came and you were gone and...” He trailed off. 

The end of his sentence hung in the air, unspoken. _'I failed to save you.'_

Arthur’s heart tightened in his chest just thinking about it. If that had happened who knows how long Merlin would have been alone for or if he would have been able to cope with the grief of losing so many people so quickly. What the future of Albion would have turned out to be. Maybe he could understand why Merlin was so upset after watching that play out. They sat there for a moment in silence, thinking about what could have been. 

____The frown on Merlin's face grew deeper as he lost himself deeper in thought. In a successful attempt to draw him out, Arthur grabbed the pillow next to him and shoved it directly in Merlin’s face._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____“Mmfh!” Merlin pulled out of Arthur’s grip, spluttering indignantly. “I called you in here to comfort me, you ass!”_ _ _ _

____

____

____

____Arthur smirked at him. “I was comforting you! Look, I wiped all your tears and gross snot off with a pillow. Really, Merlin, you should be thanking me for helping.” Arthur could guess by the look on Merlin’s face he did not appreciate Arthur’s 'kindness'._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____Merlin opened his mouth to retort when Arthur darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Merlin’s mouth, silencing him. He pulled back just far enough for Merlin to see his face before speaking softly, “Come on, Merlin, you know it’s just a show. I’m here, right here,” He took Merlin’s hand and cupped it over his chest, his heart steadily thumping. “I’m not going anywhere, ever. I will always be here for you, and always with you.” His smile was kind; his voice low and they hold each other’s gaze for a long moment._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____A small smile broke out across Merlin’s face and he lent in to kiss Arthur again, his hands finding the same holds on Arthur’s shirt and Arthur’s hands reach up to cup Merlin’s face, his thumbs brushing along the high cheek bones there. “Just think,” Arthur mumbles against Merlin’s lips. “You get to tell Morgana, Guinevere and the Knights that the BBC thinks you killed Morgana at brunch.”_ _ _ _

____

____

____

____Merlin laughs, “Morgana’s going to hate me,” He pushes his mouth back against Arthur’s. “I can’t wait.”_ _ _ _

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to justify my use of "partner" instead of boyfriend or husband and basically I think their relationship transcends that and they don't give the depth of their friendship and love the respect and significance it deserves. Thanks for coming to my TEDtalk.


End file.
